Ruusuiset Linnut
by Fujipomme
Summary: Francis lupautuu ajamaan Raiviksen kotiin,mutta poika nukahtaa kesken matkan. Kohteliaana Francis vie pojan oman kotiinsa...One Shot!


Ruusuiset Linnut

Tuuli puhalsi kylmästi punaisen takin läpi ja sai Raiviksen hautaamaan kasvonsa syvemmin hupun piiloon. Hän ehti nähdä vilauksen bussista,joka samassa kiihdytti hänen ohitse. Raivis puristi nyrkkinsä taskuun ja istahti märälle penkille. Taas satoi. Oli jo monta päivää satanut putkeen.

Raivis laittoi kuulokkeet korviinsa ja alkoi kuuntelemaan musiikkia. Seuraavaan bussiin oli vielä puoli tuntia. Kello oli jo kymmenen illalla. Hän oli kuitenkin varma,ettei hänestä oltu huolissaan kotona.

Äkkiä kulman takaa kaahasi auto,joka pysähtyi bussipysäkille. Raivis ei katsonut autoon päin,ennen kuin kuski vislasi. Tummennetut ikkunat ja sade peittivät selvän näkyvyyden,mutta hahmo viittoi Raivisia autoon.

Raivis nousi penkiltä ja avasi pelkääjänpaikan oven. Ranskalainen kuski käänsi katseensa Raivikseen ja sipaisi vaaleita kutrejaan taakse.

"Tule kyytiin",Francis ehdotti.

"Voin odottaa bussia",Raivis sanoi hieman varoen.

"_Pyh!_ Sinä vilustut,jos odotat puoli tuntia sateessa. Minä vien sinut kotiin". Francis sanoi hymyillen.

Raivis huokaisi ja istui sisään. He ajoivat rauhalliseen tahtiin ja radiosta soi klassista musiikkia. Se sai Raiviksen haukottelemaan ja penkin lämpö sai hänet hetkessä nukahtamaan.

Francis katsoi sivusilmällään nukahtanutta poikaa,ja päätti ajaa tämän kotiinsa. Oli turha herättää sikeästi nukkuvaa poikaa. Francis ajoi autonsa talliin ja painoi kätensä Raiviksen olkapäälle.

"Raivis,herää",Francis sanoi,mutta poika oli todella syvässä unessa.

Francis huokaisi ja päätti kantaa pojan vuoteeseensa. Hän laski Raiviksen sänkylle ja riisui tältä kengät,paidan ja housut.

"Mitä sinä teet?",Raivis kysyi unenpöpperössä. Tummassa huoneessa ei näkynyt mitään ja hän oli aivan liian uninen. Hän tunsi kuinka joku napitti pyjaman tämän päälle. Mutta sitten Raivis nukahti uudestaan. Francis peitteli pojan ja katsoi häntä hetken.

"Hyvää yötä",Francis kuiskasi ja antoi iltasuukon tämän huulille. Sitten hän lähti ovesta.

Seuraavan kerran kun Raivis avasi silmät, hän tunsi jotain pehmeää selkänsä alla. Hän nojautui istumaan ja sai huomata,että tämä ei ollut hänen sänky.

Tämä oli valkea parisänky,jota koristi pylväät ja baldakiini.

"Mitä ihmettä?",Raivis huudahti.

Hän ei ehtinyt ihmetellä sen kauempaa,kun ovesta saapui kultakutrinen herra ruusukuvioisessa aamutakissa. Francis lauleskeli hyväntuulisena ja kävi istumaan järkyttyneen pojan viereen.

"No mutta,Raivis. Miksi noin synkkänä?",Francis sanoi koskettaen Raiviksen poskea.

Raivis läpsäytti sormen pois ja yritti näyttää vihaiselta,siinä onnistumatta. Francis hihitteli pojan reaktiolle ja istui lähemmäksi. Raivis ei tiennyt mitä tehdä. juostako pois vai pysyä siinä. Samassa ranskalainen oli sulkenut tämän syliinsä ja antoi pitkän ja hartaan suudelman tälle.

"Huomenta,poikanen",Francis sanoi hymyillen.

Raivis oli ihan punainen. Oliko häntä juuri…suudeltu? Pojan järjenjuoksu oli sen verran terävä,että hän pompahti sängystä ja alkoi pukemaan vaatteitaan.

"No mutta,pikkuinen. Meillä ei ole mihinkään kiire",Francis virnisti.

"Minulla on",Raivis yritti sanoa kovalla äänellä,mutta valitettavasti hänen äänensä muistutti hiiren vikinää. Francis ei ollut vakuuttunut siitä.

"Etkö söisi edes aamupalaa? Minulla olisi vastaleivottuja herkkuja ja patonkia. Mutta jos sinulla todella on kiire,minun pitää kai syödä ne yksin",Francis sanoi liioittelevalla äänensävyllä .

Tämä sai kuitenkin pikkupojan pysähtymään niille sijoilleen. Heillä ei olisi kotona kuin vanhaa näkkileipää tai jotain yhtä pahaa. joten tarjous herkuista houkutteli.

Sen enempää murehtimatta, Raivis suostui ja he menivät isoon ruokasaliin. Toden totta,pöytä notkui jos minkälaisia leivoksia ja leipiä. Francis kaatoi itsellensä aamulasillisen kallista viiniä ja tarjosi Raivikselle punamarjamehua.

Poika sai syödä vatsansa täyteen ja kiitti koko sen ajan kultakutrista herraa.

"Ei sinun tarvitse minua kiittää. Oikeastaan minun pitäisi kiittää sinua kun jäit seuraani",Francis hymyili viinilasin takaa.

Kun he olivat syöneet,Francis vei pojan kävelylle puutarhaan. Se ei ollut mikään tavallinen pikkupuska,vaan kokonainen viheraukio. Keskellä oli suihkulähde. Raivis pysähtyi erään patsaan eteen,joka esitti kahta lintua. Niiden ympärille oli kietoutunut ruusuköynnös.

"Sen nimi on ruusuiset linnut",Francis sanoi laskien kätensä pojan olalle. Raivis kääntyi katsomaan miestä,joka hymyili tälle. Hymy tarttui Raivikseenkin,joka ei usein hymyillyt.

"Sinä olet nätti,kun hymyilet",ranskalainen sanoi.

Raivis punastui. Hänkö mukamas nätti? Francis varmasti valehteli.

Mutta poika ei ehtinyt taaskaan pohdiskelemaan kauaa,kun Franciksen huulet tulivat tämän huulille.

Äkkiä harmaa autonrotisko kurvasi pihaan ja ulos astui Eduard hyvin vihaisen näköisenä. Huomatessaan Raiviksen Franciksen kanssa, virolainen tulistui ja tarrasi kiinni poikaa kädestä.

"Mitäs himskuttia sinä täällä teet?",Eduard kysyi pojalta.

"Samaa voisin kysyä sinulta,mistä tiesit että olen täällä?", poika sanoi kummastuneena.

"Feliks näki sinut menevän vieraaseen autoon, ja hän ilmoitti meille rekisterinumeron. Se johti meidät tänne",virolainen selitti monitonisella äänellään,kuin olisi kertonut huomisen säästä.

"Tiedäthän,ettei vieraiden kyytiin saa mennä?", Eduard puhui nyt hiukan isämaisella äänensävyllä.

Poika nyökkäsi,mutta vastasi sitten. "Mutta eihän Francis ole vieras".

"Niin,mutta hän on sen verran pervo,että olisi voinut tehdä sinulle mitä vaan",Eduard sanoi kauhuissaan.

"Puhukaa vaan niin kuin en olisi tässä",Francis sanoi hiukan loukkaantuneena. Hänkö muka pervo?,ehei lainkaan.

Eduard suuntasi vielä viilentävän katseen ranskalaiseen päin ja alkoi kävelemään kohti autoa vetäen Raivista perässään. Raivis vilkaisi taakseen ja näki Franciksen lähettävän lentosuukon ja iskevän silmää.

Se sai pojan hymyilemään leveästi. Oli varmaa,että hän tulisi myöhästymään vielä joskus toisenkin kerran bussista.


End file.
